


Lilacs

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Florist AU, M/M, night writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: "Hello! How may I help you?" He smiled as he tried to clean off his apron covered in dirt, the name tag had “Adam” scrawled on it with a smiley face dotted at the end.Samandriel stuttered on his words as he shuffled in place awkwardly, all of his planned conversations flying out the window.





	Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Tumblr  
> ~~~  
> Yooo check it out, is this??? A Adamandriel fic? Why yes it is. A friend had asked for a quick gay fic and this happened. 12:07 am writing is the best am I right?

Samandriel took a deep breath before pushing the door open and hearing the bell chime overhead. Flowers were in bloom and overflowed from containers trying to confine them. He passed by the vibrant colors to wait at the front of the desk. Within moments, a boy had appeared with a flourish of daisies grasped in his arms. 

“Hello! How may I help you?” He smiled as he tried to clean off his apron covered in dirt, the name tag had “Adam” scrawled on it with a smiley face dotted at the end.

Samandriel stuttered on his words as he shuffled in place awkwardly, all of his planned conversations flying out the window. He tried to take a deep breath and get his words together, but the lump in his throat was blocking the words from coming out right.

“Can I-uh…get flowers that-that mean first love for a…date?” The boy cringed at how he sounded, but Adam simply smiled before pulling out a book from under the counter.

“Let’s see…Lilacs are a sign of first love, Carnations can have many meanings for affection, and…roses! Yea, they may be over used and cheesy, but I know they will look great.” Adam pluck the necessary flowers with ease and twirled a ribbon around the bouquet with a grin.

The florist was patiently looking at Samandriel with a welcoming smile which wasn’t helping the shy boy as Samandriel was handed the flowers. Adam tilt his head and looked at Samandriel expectantly when boy hovered by the counter after paying. Samandriel gave up on talking, it was never his strong suit, and wordlessly held up the flowers he was just given.

He felt like it would be weird to get flowers from another florist to give to the florist he was trying to ask out so this was his big plan. Regret was creeping up his spine as the store stood in suffocating silence.

His cheeks were burning red as he stood awkwardly looking at Adam fiddling with the flowers, the urge to flee was screaming in his head like loud sirens. He could see the realization in his eyes when he realized exactly what the meaning of the flowers were. Samandriel started to slowly backup in hopes of not being noticed, unfortunately Adam looked up the moment he started moving.

“Alfie-”

“It’s alright,” The words slipped out of his mouth as he gave a meek smile to the florist who was still looking at him with surprise. “You can say no. I get it, you’re straight. I’ll- I’ll see you later Adam!” Samandriel waved before rushing to the door, the bell chiming as if it was laughing at him.

The florist calls were on deaf ears as Samandriel threw the door open to escape outside. Later he would angst about it for a while before urging himself to move on from this disaster crush, it had been a year of pinning. Although, he didn’t make it far with the hand holding onto his varsity jacket.

“Alfie, look at me.” Reluctantly, his eyes slowly met Adam’s as he closed the shop door to keep the cold breeze outside. The florist gave a lighthearted grin as he pulled the boy closer and held his hands gently in his own.

“If you would just wait one freakin minute. My answer is yes. I’ll go out with you, you goof.” Adam laughed as he rested his forehead against Samandriel’s. “Now, may I have a kiss? I been waiting for you to make a move forever!”

Samandriel laughed and tug on the florist’s apron, their lips meeting enthusiastically as they moved away from the door. The bouquet laid on the counter still, but soon would find a home in Adam’s home. Along with Samandriel.


End file.
